I Won't Give Up
by ThatBritishSmile
Summary: Facing a major change in life, Alfred decides to take Arthur camping as a goodbye memory. Is this his last chance on telling his only true friend everything? Oneshot. Songdrabble. UsUk.


**_WARNING- Really bad grammar mistakes and the most cheesiest idea ever._**

* * *

It was a cheese idea, yes, even might be in the verge of stupid, but that did not stop him, of course it wouldn't, because in his mind this was the best fucking idea ever. They were camping, Alfred somehow manage to get the stuck up Brit to come with him at last! Of course, Arthur had not fail on giving him every excuse known to men on how this was such a bad idea and a waste of time and how mosquitos should be an extinct insect, but Alfred didn't mind, it was natural for Arthur to be like this.

It was a clear night, the skies sparkling with the endless bodies of light floating above, the fire in front of them as they finished their meal of the day. Of course Arthur had complained about it before, but hurriedly ate it once I handed it to him. The air was hot, partly thanks to the fire, but also the temperature itself, it had been a hot day. Alfred smiled as he recall the events of the day, how he and Arthur had gone through the forest, found the small lake that was indicated by the map and had spent their day swimming in their trousers and trying to catch frogs by the evening. He'd never seen Arthur smile so much in one day, it was truly wonderful to see him so carefree.

"In two weeks we're off to a new start, huh?" The soft voice of the blond at the other side of the fire brought him back to reality, Alfred blinked twice before sighing. It was just two weeks… He'd try to deny himself the truth, but he could not negate it much longer. In two weeks, Arthur will be off to England, back to his home country, and to start a new life as a college student, while Alfred will stay in the States, attend college, and become a super genius like dear Tony Stark (since he completely gave up on the idea of becoming Captain America, but hey, he could still dream!).

"Haha, you bet we are! Aren't you excited?" He asked with a much too forced laugh.

"I guess… It's just hard to wrap my head around the idea you know… I have practically lived here a great part of my life," the Briton said with yet another sighed. He looked sad, defeated; Alfred did not like that look on the others' face.

"Hey, don't worry I'll make sure to visit you every single break AND video call you whenever I can too!" The American said, a promise, with of course his signature smile, hoping this would cheer the other up. Alfred watched as the corner of Arthur's lips lift just a bit, before going back to their original position. It was his turn to sigh now, Alfred now felt the sadness the other was feeling.

It was quiet; the fire flickered in front of them making the shadows around them dance in a weird synchronized motion. Alfred was thinking, thinking of how different things will be once Arthur was gone. It will be harder for him to not think about him, because, and he had notice this, whenever Arthur was in another city or state, away from Alfred, he would find himself thinking about him, about the way his hair moves in the wind, about his smirks and smiles, and about those beautiful green eyes which give him so much information about the other. Another sigh, Alfred will go insane without his Briton near.

He thought about his idea once more, thinking it was now or never, the American got up and rapidly went to their tent, searching for the one thing he needed. Once he found it, he made his way back to the campfire where a confused yet curios blond waited. He noticed the guitar, another question flickering through his eyes as he tried to decipher what Alfred was trying to do, the sunny blond just smiled and blinked at the other.

It was quiet tune, soft, yet catchy, calming almost. He'd heard it several times playing on the radio, had catch the tune, the lyrics, the meaning to him.

"_When I look into your eyes, it's like watching the night sky or a beautiful sunrise. There's so much they hold."_

The words rolled off effortlessly, the American had done his homework and had learned the lyrics by heart now. To him, they spoke of Alfred, of his eyes, of his way of being, his personality, and their story. His fingers softly played the tune for the other and his eyes fixed on green ones, who were paying close attention to him, to his voice, to the melody, and to the meaning as well.

"_And just like them old stars, I see that you've come so far, to be right where you are. How old is your soul?"_

Alfred smiled at the last part, his heart fluttering as he saw the other smiling softly as well, his eyes sparkled with happiness and some other emotion which was difficult to identify since the Brit seemed to hide it rather quick.

"_I won't give up on us, even if the skies get rough. I'm giving you all my love. I'm still looking up"_

The guitar kept playing the tune, not wanting to change into the much faster part of the song, feeling that only this small part of the song was enough cheesiness for the day. Softly he finished the song, humming the chorus once more. He could feel Arthur's eyes on him, watched him as he finished the song, letting the last notes linger in the hair between them. It was quiet once again.

"I… I…. Alfred," a quiet voice said, a voice that no matter how quiet it could be, he would always listen to it. The sunny blond turn to look at his friend, his companion, his love interest, he was so used to seeing him, so comfortable knowing he was going to be there the next day so he could tell him about his dad's abusive behavior and his mother's lack of will power. He was his savior during thunderstorms, his doctor whenever he injured himself, Arthur was everything to him.

"I won't give up either…." The Briton finished saying, his face glowing red while his beautiful eyes evaded him. The American quickly scoot closer, his hands quickly reaching for the warm cheeks of the other. Arthur looked up, surprised at how close the other was.

"It doesn't matter the distance. I won't give up," Alfred said, his lips turning up into a soft, kind smile. Arthur returned it and softly press his lips against the others. Alfred had never been so happy before. They stayed there for two more days, the third day they managed to get to a small town away from their hometown. They drank, they danced, they kissed, and they celebrated. It really didn't matter, not for any of them, they could move to opposite sides of the world and it wouldn't make a difference either. Because neither of them was willing to give up on something they both had longed for their whole time together.


End file.
